


Palutena Farts Again

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Regardless of her status as the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena always loved to pass gas and break wind whenever she wanted. Princess Peach was jealous of this, as one could tell. Peach was the prime farter of the Smashers, but with Palutena farting up a stinky storm of powerful flatulence, this threatened the gassy reign of Princess Toadstool, and she wasn't going to accept this predicament any way, shape, or form.

"What's wrong, princess? Are you jealous that you're being usurped by a goddess?" Palutena teased playfully as she wiggled her constantly farting hips, laughing joyfully as she felt her large green hair being blown back by her breaking wind.


End file.
